10 drabbles, 10 topics
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection for the 10 drabbles, 10 topics Challenge on HPFC.
1. Character Exploration

**Title:** Character Exploration  
 **Rating** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** one-sided Astoria/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 238  
 **Summary:** Astoria thinks about her sexuality.  
 **Notes:**

 **10 drabbles, 10 topics #3:** Character Exploration - Astoria Greengrass

 **Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp:** Prompt Used - Necklace

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Nervous

* * *

Astoria fingers her necklace, the only sign of how nervous she is.

She takes a deep breath, watching Ginny Weasley. She knows she wants the redhead. It doesn't matter that Ginny is an uncouth Gryffindor. One can't control the heart, and hers speeds up whenever Ginny is nearby.

She's known for almost a year that she was attracted to females. She has never been attracted to a male, so she doesn't know whether that exists for her. She might not have met the right male to awaken her body, yet, but she has definitely met the right female.

She knows she'll one day have to marry ad produce an heir, but right now, she's allowed to explore her sexuality, something she wants to take advantage of.

Astoria readies herself, about to ask Ginny to be her date to Hogsmeade, when a boy, another Gryffindor, comes up to her crush. When they kiss, Astoria knows that she doesn't have a chance with Ginny.

She'll watch the two of them. They can't last while Ginny still looks longingly at Potter. Maybe when it ends, Astoria can sweep in there and comfort Ginny in her heartbreak. Maybe then something will happen. It might be underhanded to take advantage of Ginny at such a weak moment, but even if Astoria feels something for the Gryffindor, Astoria is still a Slytherin at heart. She'll do whatever she can to get what she wants.


	2. Het Pairing

**Title:** Het Pairing  
 **Rating** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Lily  
 **Warnings:** Infidelity  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 299  
 **Summary:** Sirius and Lily talk.  
 **Notes:**

 **10 drabbles, 10 topics #3:** Het Pairing - Sirius Black/Lily Evans

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **June Event - Easy Level - Lily Potter

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Future

* * *

"So, do you ever think about the future?" Lily asks, her head pillowed on Sirius' chest.

"I can't, not when I'm cheating with my best friend's girlfriend."

Her fingers play with his chest hair despite the sparseness of it. "Please, don't feel guilty."

"I can't help it," Sirius' rough voice informs her.

" _I_ don't feel guilty. It's not like he isn't cheating on me. After all, I did see him kissing Marlene. Knowing him, they're probably doing a lot more than just kissing."

"Then why are you going through the motions of dating him. Both of you are cheating. Why stay together?"

Lily sighs. "I'm not sure. I guess for me at least, part of it is pride. I was told often to not give into James, that the reason he wanted me so much was because I was unattainable and once he had me, he'd lose interest. I guess I don't want to admit that those people were right."

His kisses her forehead and breathes against it. The feeling sends tingles right down to Lily's toes. "That's not a good enough reason to stay with him. And I'm sure his reason is equally as stupid.

Lily bites her bottom lip and looks at him beneath lowered eyelashes. "If I were to break up with James, would you still want me? Or is it just forbidden fruit?"

His eyebrows shoot up. "Forbidden fruit?"

"Muggle phrase. It means you want me because I'm off limits."

"Trust me. The forbidden part is what makes me feel so guilty. So, yes, I'd still want you."

"Maybe it's about time I end it with James then."

Sirius' answer is to kiss her, and Lily decides that yes, the next time she sees James, she'll break up with him.

This is so much better.


	3. Slash Pairing

**Title:** Slash Pairing  
 **Rating** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 183  
 **Summary:** Scorpius needs to learn to be quiet.  
 **Notes:**

 **10 drabbles, 10 topics #3:** Slash Pairing - Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy

 **Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp:** Prompt Used - Library

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Glare

* * *

Albus glared at the menace. "Scorp, this is a library. Be quiet."

"But I'm bored," the blond pouted.

Albus did his best to ignore how cute the other boy looked. "Then go and do something. I need to study."

"I want to do something with my boyfriend," he loudly complained, and the librarian looked over at the two of them, and her eyes said they'd better be quiet or she'd throw them out.

"Were you always this annoying," Albus hissed.

"Of course, that's why you love me."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Okay, tell you what. Let me study for one hour, and then we can go and do something."

Scorpius waggled his eyebrows. "Something that involves lips and hands."

Albus couldn't help the blush that bloomed on his cheeks. "Yes."

"Deal."

With Scorpius watching him with hungry eyes, Albus did his best to study. It wasn't surprising when he didn't last more than 20 minutes before he was gathering his books and dragging Scorpius from the library. He could always study later. Right now, he had a very needy boyfriend to attend to.


	4. Femmeslash Pairing

**Title:** Femmeslash Pairing  
 **Rating** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Luna/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 157  
 **Summary:** Luna and Ginny find a fleeting moment of safety.  
 **Notes:**

 **10 drabbles, 10 topics #3:** Femmeslash Pairing - Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley

 **Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp:** Prompt Used - Room of Requirement

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Desire

* * *

Luna and Ginny sat in the Room of Requirement. The desire that they felt needed an outlet. For the last three days, the two of them have been running scared, fear of the Carrows escalating.

Luna was almost captured because of her oddness, and it was only Ginny's quick thinking that saved her.

They hadn't been able to find any time alone and both of them were suffering the effects of it.

Luna leaned forward and claimed her bonded's lips, moaning at the taste of raspberry lip gloss. She pulled back just enough to murmur, "My favorite," before pressing them firmly back down.

Ginny moaned and her hands tangled in Luna's long blonde locks. "I need you," she whispered against the soft lips that caressed hers so gently.

Outside of the Room of Requirement, they couldn't have this. They weren't sure how long their safety would last in their sanctuary, but they'd enjoy it while they could.


	5. Setting

**Title:** Setting  
 **Rating** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Myrtle/Tom (one-sided)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 291  
 **Summary:** Myrtle contemplates what to do as she sits on her rooftop.  
 **Notes:**

 **10 drabbles, 10 topics #3:** Setting - A Rooftop

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **June Event - Expert Level - Myrtle Warren (Moaning Myrtle)

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Falling

* * *

Myrtle sits on the rooftop. She's trying to figure out when her life went wrong.

She is a Ravenclaw, supposed to be smart. She's not supposed to fall for a Slytherin. They aren't trustworthy. If you turn your back on one, they won't hesitate to betray you if it suits their needs.

She sighs dejectedly. She's home for the summer, and she's glad for it. She's sick of all of the taunting, the teasing, just because she isn't the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. She's smart and friendly. She likes helping people, and she's determined to do amazing things in the Ministry of Magic after she graduates. Who needs looks when they have brains like hers?

The image of Tom flashes through her mind. Once again, Myrtle sighs, but this time it's in longing. She knows she's not supposed to like him, but he's so handsome and intelligent. If it wasn't for his sneaky ambition, Myrtle is sure he'd be a Ravenclaw. Then maybe she'd have a chance with him.

Myrtle toys with the sleeves of her dress, thinking about how she might be able to get Tom to notice her. She knows he's not impressed with her brains. Every time there's a Slytherin-Ravenclaw class, she doesn't hesitate to show off, and he always ignores it. He doesn't seem interested in making friends, so she can't get to know him in that way.

Myrtle bites her bottom lip. "Maybe I can just be honest. I can write him a love note."

Myrtle's smiles lights up her whole face. _'Yes,_ _that's what I will do. A love note.'_

She has no idea how much trouble she'll get into all because of a love note the next year when Tom lets loose a basilisk.


	6. Genre

**Title:** Genre  
 **Rating** K  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Victoire, Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 212  
 **Summary:** M  
 **Notes:**

 **10 drabbles, 10 topics #3:** Genre - Hurt/comfort

 **Favorite Characters Challenge:** Prompt Used - Harry/Victoire (familial)

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Cuddle

* * *

Harry smiles as Victoire cuddles against him. Her small hand clutches his shirt in a tight grasp.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" he murmurs against her apple-scented hair.

Victoire's voice is soft when she speaks. "I'm worried that I can never be as perfect as mum and dad. They're war heroes. Dad is brave and so handsome. And mum is so beautiful and graceful. How can I compete with that?"

Harry rubs her back. From the past, he knows how soothing that can be. "Victoire, you are the best. You don't have to compete with your parents. Besides, I think you have the best parts of both of your parents. You're beautiful and kind like your mother, and you're brave and mischievous like your father. Don't worry about being as good as Bill and Fleur Weasley. Just focus on being the best Victoire Weasley that you can possibly be."

She looks at him with guileless blue eyes. "You think that's good enough?"

He kisses her forehead. "I don't think there's anything better," he promises.

Her hands leave his shirt and she wraps her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I love you, Uncle Harry."

Harry returns the ferocious hug. "I love you, too, my little angel."


	7. Event

**Title:** Event  
 **Rating** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Narcissa  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 165  
 **Summary:** Lucius weds Narcissa.  
 **Notes:**

 **10 drabbles, 10 topics #3:** Event - A Wedding

 **Multi-Ship Challenge:** Pairing Used - Lucius/Narcissa, Prompt Used - Painting

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – First Day

* * *

Lucius stood and watched Narcissa walk towards him. She looked like she belonged in a painting that depicted a queen. She looked royal and beautiful. In Lucius' grey eyes, she was absolutely perfect, completely divine and angelic.

Narcissa smiled softly and took his hand when she reached him. Her breaths were calm and composed, the perfect lady.

He bent down and kissed her hand, ignoring everything and everyone around him. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I've never been more ready for anything else in my life." Her light blue eyes shone with her honesty, and Lucius felt his heart skip a beat.

"I love you," he huskily murmured, wishing they were alone.

"I love you, too."

They faced the Lord that was presiding over their wedding, and Lucius securely held Narcissa's delicate hand. Lucius just wanted the formalities to be over. It was the first day of the rest of their lives, and Lucius couldn't wait until he could be alone with Narcissa.


	8. Serious Topic

**Title:** Serious Topic  
 **Rating** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Parvati  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 296  
 **Summary:** Too much studying isn't good.  
 **Notes:**

 **10 drabbles, 10 topics #3:** Serious Topic - Addiction

 **Multi-Ship Challenge:** Pairing Used - Hermione/Parvati, Prompt Used - Ear

 **Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp:** Prompt Used - Common Room

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Pet Peeve

* * *

Parvati sat in the common room, completely out of the way, and watched as Hermione pushed some of her curly hear behind her ear, her gaze focused entirely on her book.

Parvati stood up, ignoring Lavender and Ron. It really was a pet peeve for her when people made out in public. She found it so nauseating.

She walked over to the table that overflowed with books. "Hermione, I believe you're studying too much."

"I need to. I have to get good grades."

Parvati sat down, her eyes sad when Hermione didn't even look at her. "You get all O's. You can't do any better than that."

"I have to keep it up," Hermione absentmindedly said, not taking her eyes away from her Transfiguration textbook. Parvati tried to cover the book with a hand, but Hermione shoved the appendage away. "Go away, Parv."

Parvati sighed. "Okay, I know Ron is busy being disgusting with Lavender. Where's Harry, though? I can't believe he isn't worried about you. Especially because I know you skipped lunch to study."

"I yelled at him."

Parvati shook her head. "Listen, my sister used to be a lot like you. Didn't know how to balance study time with relaxation and fun. She eventually learned that too much studying wasn't good for you. And you can learn, too."

Hermione finally looked up from the textbook, taken aback by Parvati's kindness. "I don't know how..."

"Let me help," Parvati implored, reaching out to take Hermione's hand. She gave it a slight squeeze. "Let me help you."

Hermione silently nodded, and Parvati smiled. She would help Hermione, just like she helped Padma. Maybe then Hermione would see she was too good for Ron and Parvati was right in front of her, ready to be taken. Maybe...


	9. One Word o Dialogue

**Title:** One Word of Dialogue  
 **Rating** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rodger Davis/Fleur Delacour  
 **Warnings:** Attempted Rape (non-explicit)  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 184  
 **Summary:** Fleur says one thing.  
 **Notes:**

 **10 drabbles, 10 topics #3:** Only including one word of dialogue - 'No'

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – The Giant Squid

* * *

Rodger holds her hand and leads her to a tree by the Black Lake. She sees the Giant Squid flapping about and tilts her head, watching it curiously. It seems more active than she has ever remembered seeing it so far this year.

Suddenly, Rodger's hand is gone from her hand and instead it's at her shoulders, trying to push the straps of gown down. His lips cover her neck with kisses, and she starts struggling.

The more she fights, the more he seems to enjoy himself. His hands work to get rid of gown, as he groans, thrusting his pelvis towards her. His lips seek hers, and she turns her head away.

She feels his hardness and excitement and panics. It isn't the first time she has been in this type of situation because of her part-Veela nature, but she hates it the way she always hated it in the past.

She gathers all of her strength, and with a shout of "No!" she pushes him away. She turns and flees, wishing she had never been forced to go to the Yule Ball.


	10. Creature

**Title:** Creature  
 **Rating** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Dean/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 203  
 **Summary:** Dean provides comfort to Harry.  
 **Notes:**

 **10 drabbles, 10 topics #3:** About a Creature - Dementor

 **Multi-Ship Challenge:** Pairing Used - Harry/Dean, Prompt Used - Wash

 **Non-Traditional Pairing Bootcamp:** Prompt Used - Contentment

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Mercy

* * *

Harry woke up from a bad dream. The Dementor had caused everything in his head to get confused, and now he was hearing his mother's screams whenever he even thought about the Dementors that were floating around the school grounds.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He closed his eyes as the cool water helped revitalize him.

He wished his mind would have mercy on him for one night. He would have loved a night of dreamless sleep.

When he went back into the bedroom, he was surprised to see Dean on his bed. The other boy smiled sadly. "I thought you might need me."

Harry crawled into the bed next to his boyfriend and sighed in contentment as the familiar arms embraced him. He breathed in the scent of charcoal, Dean's preferred method for art, and allowed the familiar scent to wash over him, helping put his mind at ease. "Thank you," he whispered, clutching Dean's nightshirt.

"Anything for you," Dean's equally quiet voice reassured him.

The sound of it and the safety he always felt in Dean's arms allowed Harry to go back to sleep, and this time, no Dementors haunted his dreams.


End file.
